Yours, Always
by This Is My Escape
Summary: With Damon serving in the war, and with no real guarantee that he'll return, he makes sure Elena knows how much she means to him through the letters he writes to her . 1940s piece.


_**AN:**_**_ First, I would like to thank the wonderful Sandra for beta'ing, Carol for pre-reading, and Nitsi for making the stunning cover for this story! You, ladies, are awesome and I'm so grateful. _**

**_Okay, folks, this is a 1940's bit I promised Nisha for her birthday eons ago. If you follow me on Twitter (for those who don't, my handle is _ThisIsMyEscape), then you know I've recently finished "Four Lettered Lie." I used my new freedom to devote to this. My other lovely beta, Mariah, has been/is beta'ing those remaining FLL chapters in the meantime. Just hang tight and I'll get them out to you as soon as possible. Hope you all enjoy this in the meantime! ~Kate_**

* * *

"Elena!"

I've been in bed, having another one of those days where all I can think about is who I can't have beside me.

Saying goodbye to Damon was one of, if not the, hardest thing I've ever had to do. When he got drafted to serve, I selfishly wanted to keep him here. I wanted to keep him safe. Every day he spends fighting is another day I fear he'll never come back to me.

"Elena!" my brother shouts, pounding on my door. "Postman came today!"

I'm on my feet and snatching the mail he's handing out to me before mumbling a 'thank you' and shutting the door again. Letters from Grandma Gilbert, an admissions letter from Duke, but the one that catches my eye is on the one with the familiar words in the top left corner.

It's from the U.S. Army. Fear courses through me until I notice my name scribbled in the middle of the envelope.

In _his_ writing.

I frantically tear the seal to read his letter.

_April 23, 1942_

_Elena,_

_You'd think that after writing you a letter every day for the last three months would get tiring. Well…it does. I think my hand has a permanent cramp, both from holding the gun handle, bracing the trigger for eighteen hours out of the day and then coming back to base and taking a pen to paper for a couple more. I won't be surprised if my fingers stay like this forever. _

_Damn, my lieutenant is hollering for me to get back out there, so I have to cut it short. I've got some bad and some good news, doll. Bad news is that I screwed up my knee out on the field…which gives us the good news. My service is over. For now, anyway. They're sending me home. I'm no good to them damaged. I love what I'm doing, but I love you more. I'm coming home to you. I'll have a year off before I need to return and we can get a start on that life we talked about. Alright, now I really have to head out. I'll see you soon.  
_

_Yours, always, _

_Damon_

Oh. My. God.

I can't stop the smile from spreading over my face or the tears from stinging at the outside of my eyes.

He's coming home.

My Damon is coming back to me.

I roll off the mattress but hiss as I kick the trashcan located by my bed, and get onto my feet as I go into my closet and pull out the cardboard box. I lift the lid and stare into it, eyeing the piles of letters that Damon has written me while he's been away. He's written me one for every single day he's been gone.

"Elena!"

My head snaps up at hearing Jeremy's voice again. I poke my head out into the hall again as Jeremy tells me to look out my window. He's keeping his voice down and I know why, but it can't be. I didn't think it would be _this _soon. I hurry back to look and see a dark-headed man standing in my yard with steely blue eyes that threaten to knock me to the ground, looking up at me from beneath his military hat.

I wildly wave to him from the window, running out of my room and down the stairs, quietly shutting the front door behind me before flying out onto the front lawn and nearly tackling my man to the ground with the force of my impact.

"You're home!"

"I told you I'd be coming back sooner than planned."

My boyfriend has been absent for nearly three months but it's felt like so much longer than that. Time had stopped when he'd left. We've been inseparable and seeing him again is like having a drink of water after being stranded in the Sahara Desert. His strong arms wrap around me and spin me around in dizzying circles, though I'm too excited to see him and be with him to care. I know how much he loves serving his country, but I love having him home and safe even more.

"How's my girl?" he asks with a bright smile, framing my face in his hands and stroking the tears from my cheeks and I've missed him so much. I think I just said that last part out loud because he laughs and presses his lips to mine, mumbling against them as he gets out, "Well, I missed you too, honey."

He wraps his arms around me and tightens his hold as he whispers into my ear. His letters meant the world to me, still do and I'll cherish them forever, but his words on paper just can't compare to the love in his voice and the adoration in his gaze as he tells me those three little words that every girl hopes to hear from the man she's so hopelessly in love with.

"I love you."

"I love you too, baby."

I smile against his lips, squealing as he squeezes my butt. "Damon, my parents are home!"

"And _where_ are your parents?" His eyes twinkle with so much happiness and mischievousness, but then I'm brought back to the reason for that look in his eyes.

_I stumbled out onto Billy's rooftop feeling woozy from having one hell of a Shirley Temple. I had no idea how much that bartender put in my drink, but either it was way too strong or I was a lightweight. I was already having trouble keeping upright. I braced my hands against the ledge, breathing deeply and letting the night breeze cool me off._

"_A little birdy told me an underage five-foot-seven brunette was following me around the bar."_

_The sound of his voice, irritated, but light, caused my eyes to snap open. "What are you doing here?" I ask._

"_No," he snapped and he took my elbow and forced me to face him. "That's the question I should be asking you, Elena. Have you gone completely cock-eyed?"_

"_Damon," I warned, "let go of me." _

_He did as I asked, but then I started to see two of him and he reached out to grab me. "I don't think so. Not when you can barely stand." He gently took my chin in his hands. "Who gave you a drink? I'll shoot 'em."_

_I was so embarrassed. He'd never seen me intoxicated before. "Some dead hoofer."_

"_Sorry about that, toots," he smirked. "I'll take you downstairs and get you some water. We'll sober you up and I'll take you for a spin on the dance floor." I nodded, and when he rested me against the stony edge, he said, "Elena, seriously. Your parents know you're here?" He blinked. "What the hell are you even doing here?"_

"_What, are you writing a book or something?"_

_He shrugged, making a face. "You're the one stalking me."_

"_I just wanted to spend a little more time with you before you go away." _

_I pulled away from him and carefully walked around the small, confined area when I felt suddenly my eyes burning. He was going to leave, without any real guarantee that he would be returning, and it absolutely terrified me. I didn't want to make this harder for him. I didn't want him to see me cry. I looked up, blinking at the night sky and forbidding those tears to fall, before looking over at him and walking closer. I took his hand in mine. _

"_I'm going to miss you, you know."_

"_Ditto," he smirked. _

_I thought I saw a flash of sorrow in his gaze, but I figured it had just been the alcohol messing with me. His sideways grin fell away when I trailed a finger down his chest._

"_You are so handsome."_

"_Damn, you're buzzed." He slapped my hand away. "You don't know what you're talking about."_

"_How do you know? We've never talked about it before," I whispered, before cupping a hand around his neck and pulling his face down to mine. My nose grazed against his and hope swelled inside me. As our lips inched closer, something changed and Damon ripped away from me, spinning on his heel and storming away in the opposite direction. I hurried after him, risking my balance by running to catch up with him._

"_And we're not going to."_

"_Damon, wait." His burning gaze continued to burn into mine and I lift my hand to the side of his face. "You and me, Damon. I know why you're worried."_

"_Your dad is..."_

"_I know who he is," I whispered. "I don't care." _

"_Elena, we can't," he breathed, his so blue eyes swimming with longing. "I can't."_

"_I want this," I told him as convincingly as I could even though my words were starting to slur. "You want this."_

_Our lips met once, twice, before I dared to trace my tongue on his lower lip, nearly sobbing in joy when he granted me access. His arms wound around my waist, pulling me closer, and then deepening our kiss. I hadn't even realized how quickly we'd been moving until I was being pushed against a hard surface. I realized I was propped up against the door that would lead us back into Billy's and in the haze I found the presence of mind to try to keep this from happening. _

"_Damon," I gasped, as he worked his mouth down my jaw and causing my body to shudder and I could feel him swirling shapes with his skin along my skin. "Damon, wait…"_

"_No," he breathed. "Waited too long."_

"_Damon, stop!" _

_He froze at my panicked voice and he met my gaze with worried one. "What's wrong?"_

"_You promised me a dance," I told him breathlessly. "Dance first, continue this later."_

_He looked a little stunned, but gave a conceding nod. He wrapped an arm around my waist, opened the door and led us down the steps and into the bar where The Andrews Sisters' Boogie Woogie Bugle Boy had just ended and the sound cut out, leaving the rest of the room booing and laughing drunkenly. Reaching into his pocket, his other arm still locked around me and holding me close to him, he popped enough money into the jukebox to play Glen Miller's In the Mood._

_He slipped his hand into mine, and pulled me out onto the floor. We swing-danced for the better part of the song, my only thoughts about how his hands felt on my body, occasionally gliding along my lower back and then the next thing I know, I'm being yanked out of his arms._

"_Hey!" Damon snarled before his eyes widened and his mouth snapped shut at realizing who was holding onto me. "Mister Gilbert…"_

"_I was grabbing a drink with my buddies when I saw you groping my daughter."_

"_Daddy, lay off!" I laughed, loving the warm feeling of alcohol coursing through my veins._

"_Never touch my daughter again," my dad warned. "Get out of here."_

_I roll my eyes at my father. "Geez, we were only dancing."_

"_I hope you enjoyed it," he snapped, "because it won't ever happen again." _

When my father, John, had finished giving his Protective Papa speech to the man I'd been dancing with, had been crushing on for so long, he uttered in a low, finalizing voice, _"He's never been good enough for you. You deserve a swell guy, and he is nothing but a lowlife trying to earn his honor by going to serve our country."_

He was wrong that night. It looked a lot worse than it was. Nothing had happened. It had gotten close up there on the roof, and then in the bar, but we were just dancing…and kissing…

Sure, he has a few years on me, but they've known him my whole life. He's a soldier, not a dud or a meatball, and while he's not exactly a model citizen, he's an absolute gentleman to me. He's always been sweet to me, catering to my needs, but not coddling me so much that I feel smothered.

Damon _is _good enough for me, and he is a _spectacular _man.

I'm absolutely bonkers about him because he lets me have my space, but because he's a military man, we're often left with just that – space, between us. He loves what he does for this country though. It terrifies me that one day I'll say goodbye to him and never see him again, but he feels like he has a purpose, and I'm not about to chew him out about it. I know better than to flap my lips about something I know he doesn't want to hear.

When my parents are busy, they focus every ounce of their attention on whatever it is they are doing. When it comes to cooking, they're even more attentive, wanting to make sure each and every meal is nothing short of gourmet. My mom's a talented chef, and has been giving my dad lessons.

Luckily, they are preoccupied so I don't have to worry about having this frisky interaction in my front yard and being interrupted. I am, however, worried about the neighbors and their tendencies to gossip. That's all I need – my parents getting wind of my Too Old boyfriend practically feeling me up in public. I reluctantly back away slightly and give him his answer, linking our fingers together.

"In the kitchen," I giggle, loving that he seems to still be unable to stop touching me. "They're making supper at the moment."

"What are they making?"

"Chili."

"I don't know why," he chuckles. "Your family isn't the best at it." I playfully smack his chest but he grabs my hand and puts it on his chest, stroking his thumb over the back of my hand. "How long do we have before supper is ready and I gotta sneak out?"

"Damon Salvatore, what kind of girl do you think I am?" I smile playfully at him and his gaze darkens, losing all trace of its previous humor.

"Mine."

I giggle. "You dog, you."

He shrugs, completely unashamed. "My soul's not the only thing that's missed you." I blush as red as a ripe rose at the connotation and heat pools in my belly as he eyes me up and down. "How long have they been cooking?"

"They've only just started."

"That gives us, what, an hour?" he drawls, his Adam's apple bobbing up and down as a corner of his lip tugs upward.

I have one more year before I go out on my own and move out. They won't have a say in who I date or marry and I'll be with Damon. He's a wonderful man, a walking hunk of heartbreak, and someday they'll see that he's the one that has been keeping mine together. Someday, they'll approve of us being together, and someday, we will be. He's promised me the world, but I'd be perfectly content with just him.

But until then, we're going to continue to enjoy having our kicks.

I nod, blushing as his eyes rake over my body. He's a real wolf at times, but he's my wolf.

"Or two."

That short response is all the affirmation he needs before dragging me into the house. I love this; sneaking in and carefully closing the door as Damon and I tiptoe up the stairs (grateful that they don't creak – bless carpeting).

As we reach the second floor, Damon and Jeremy give each other tight-lipped nods in greeting. They've been close for years, but haven't really agreed when it comes to me and my wellbeing. Jeremy knows better than to try to keep me away from Damon on the first day of his return so he keeps his mouth shut before walking down the stairs, presumably to keep my parents further distracted from what's about to take place. While he may not agree with our relationship either, Jeremy knows how much this man means to me. He knows I won't let him go without a fight.

Our old home had burned to the ground after my mother foolishly left a candle alight. We'd all gone out one night and had come home to ashes and flames where our house had once stood. Luckily, our new home has locks on every door and I'm able to lock mine without fear of this home burning down because of the heat that is about to be generated. Another thing that's helped Damon to steal my heart forever?

He is an absolute_ ace_ in bed.

Damon's fingers graze the hemline of my nightgown. His eyes darken and soften all at once and he stares at me with the intensity of a burning sun. I feel my cheeks flush with heat.

"I can't tell you how many times I prayed to be able to see you blush again."

He kisses me deeply, reaching for one of my breasts. His other arm curls around my waist, and he begins to massage me with his thumb. It doesn't feel as good as the last time and I wonder why. His touch has always had me losing my mind, so why was now any different? As his caresses turn into pleasure, I relax as he guides me to my bed, bending me over until I'm lying on the mattress.

"How many times I prayed that I'd be able to come home to you."

We've made love in this bed numerous times, but there is something different about this coupling. He and I have gone without sex for months and unless he's been lying to me – and I highly doubt it because I can feel his bulge prodding my stomach – he should be just as eager as I am to be reminded of how good the other feels.

"How many times I prayed that I'd be able to show you how absolutely," kiss, "frustratingly," kiss, "_crazy_ you make me."

He puts his hat on my nightstand, unbuttons his brown uniform and throws the shirt to the floor before ripping his white tank over his head and revealing his chiseled arms and abdomen. He resumes his relentless kisses, slipping his tongue into my mouth and moaning a little as I wrap mine around it. His fingers continue to play with my breasts and his other hand drops to my waist, before skating up my thighs to where my panties begin. He cups my sex and caresses me through the fabric, causing my hips to buck up into him as a whimper escapes me. I've missed him so much.

"Shhh," he pants with a strained chuckle, biting at my lower lip and smirking wickedly. "We have to keep our voices down."

He slips my panties down my legs and tosses them to the floor before kissing me fully. Oh, his kisses have me reeling. Then his mouth moves down my neck, sucking gently, but never at one place for too long. I can't have a mark that I'll have to explain while waiting for it to go away. His lips glide to my collarbone, and then my chest, before settling on a nipple and laving it with his tongue, licking it into a rigid peak. The action has me sucking in a sharp breath of air because my core starts throbbing, and I can't wait anymore.

"Damon," I gasp as he circles my navel with his tongue. "Please."

"Patience, pretty girl," he smirks against my skin, before lifting my legs and resting them on his shoulders.

He nuzzles his nose into my small strip of curls. I'm so glad I decided to take my friend Caroline's advice by shaving it a little. _"Damon will be coming soon enough," _she'd said to me, _"The time might not be set in stone, but golly you need to be prepared! You don't want him coming home to a tangled bush, do you?"_ I remember blushing furiously, but agreeing. Three days ago, I'd gotten a touch-up, and as he marvels over the thin, styled shape, stroking it with the pad of his finger and boy am I glad I went for it.

Damon starts lapping at me, cupping my bum and lifting it to his mouth, ravaging me like I'm a last meal. The hand currently not death-gripping my headboard shoots down to tangle in his hair, trying to shove him away and hold him closer at the same time.

"Damon."

I moan and he nips at my clitoris, looking up at me through his long lashes and grinning dangerously. He doubles his efforts, focusing in on my special spot. Even after all this time, he hasn't forgotten how to bring me maximum pleasure. Soon enough I'm free-falling into the vast unknown, seeing stars and rainbows and shoving my face into a pillow to muffle my scream of release. He barely lets me float down before situating himself on top of me, caressing the side of my face with one hand as he slips on a condom and then guides his length into me with the other.

We both groan at our bodies reuniting. My eyelids slide closed involuntarily as Damon starts a slow rhythm. He draws in and out, swiveling his hips and I feel the fire catching once again. When he starts to quicken his pace, I force my eyes open to find Damon's eyes shut tight and his jaw clenched hard.

"Are you close?" I ask breathlessly. "It's okay if you are."

He shakes his head, biting out two words. "You. First."

I realize Damon hasn't been with a woman since before he went off to war. He'd told me he missed me but I'd really had no idea just how much until now. He continues to rock his hips against mine and the small flame of desire building within me spreads like wildfire. I tell him to let go, and he does, burying his face into the crook of my neck, letting out a guttural groan as the sound rips my own orgasm from me. I let out a shaky breath as he lifts his head to crush his mouth to mine.

"Damn," he breathes, continuing his assault of kisses as he trembles above me. "Told you I missed you."

"I can tell." I smooth out the worry lines creasing his forehead.

"I'll make it up to you." He kisses me again. "Give me a minute."

"It's okay." I laugh as he shakes his head. He doesn't like my answer. "We're even," I tell him. "Don't worry about it. I have you in my arms, this is perfect."

"You're perfect," he swallows, his blue eyes even bluer as they shine.

_Is he crying?_ "Are you crying?"

"I have missed you _so_ much."

"I've missed you too," I smile, stroking his jaw and feeling my heart warm.

"Does your old man still think I'm no good for you? And the old lady? Do I still get under her skin?"

"They both think you're a drugstore cowboy and they still want you to get lost, yep." I pull back and try to read whatever expression he's wearing. I've never seen this one before. "What's with all the questions? You never cared what they thought of you before."

"Not true, doll," he sighs, running his fingertips through my hair. "I act like it doesn't bother me, but…I don't like the fact that my girl's parents despise me."

I rest my weight on my elbow. "High-hat 'em."

"What? I don't want to just snub 'em, El. I want to at least try to win 'em over."

"Why the change?" I ask, frowning.

When he gulps and sits up, my bed sheet slips down his waist and grandstands his toned stomach. He runs a hand through his dark hair before slipping on his uniform pants and begins pacing along the length of my bedroom. Seeing him half-dressed only makes me want to strip him all the way down again but instead I pull on my pajamas too before questioning him.

"Damon?"

"Because I know they won't be too keen about me just doing this."

"Doing what?" I am so confused. "What are you doing?"

He turns around, his hand in his pocket, holding onto something as he blurts out, "I wanna get hitched."

My eyes widen as he swears something I've never heard before. I don't want to repeat it because I'm not even sure if I heard him right. "Damn," he swears, and I know that word because he's always using it. He looks at me again before walking up to the bed. "You love me, right?"

"Of course," I answer immediately, not sure what this is about and not asking him to explain to me because a) he didn't respond the first time, and b) he looks like he's about to explain, anyway.

"And you want me to stick around?"

"Yes."

"Even though we rag on each other all the time and drive each other nuts?"

I giggle. "Especially because we drive each other nuts." Because no relationship is perfect, right?

He seems to relax a little bit at my counter statement, his kisses immediately crushing my mouth, and he pushes me until I'm lying on my back, before straddling me and tickling my sides. "You're a pistol," he smirks, "and I can be a real jerk, but you're the one for me, Elena. And we've got years to think about all this, but – if this war allows us – I want you be the mother of my children. I want to grow old and grey and love you until the day I die."

My throat tightens painfully and when I try to speak, my voice as hoarse as someone who hasn't spoken in a month. "I want that too."

"So," he says, exhaling sharply and dropping to one knee and my heart nearly explodes out of my chest.

"Wait!"

I bend over and pick up his brown military hat and put it on his head. He looks at me, confused, but still smiling.

"There," I lick my lips, nodding, "now you can continue."

He opens up a tiny box, with a small diamond on a gold band. Taking a beat that seems to drag on for far too long, he asks the question that every girl dreams of hearing from the one she's dizzy about.

"Will you get all dolled up in white and marry me?"

"Yes," I blurt out, barely allowing him to get his question out. I pull him back to his feet and throw my arms around his neck, pulling him close and mashing my lips against his. "Hell, yes. I will marry you."

Just then my door whips open, the muscles in my fiancé's jaw tense, and I turn around.

There, in the doorway, are two _furious_ parents of mine.

"Hi-de-ho, Gilberts," Damon says, lifting his hat and I bite my lip when I see them fuming. Regardless of the way my ring flashes in the light, all their attention is focused on are the facts that I'm in my pajamas and Damon isn't wearing a shirt.

"What in God's name is _he_ doing here?" my father grits out, and I can tell he's trying hard to keep a calm voice. He's failing.

Damon takes my advice. "Making your daughter mine," Damon snaps, wrapping a strong arm around me. So much for caring what they think.

"What is that supposed to mean?" my mother gasps, "Elena, please tell me you didn't–"

"Yes," I insist. "I'm going to spare you the details. Long story short, we love each other. Very much. And we're getting married." I hold my head up and I can practically feel Damon staring at me.

"Like hell you are!" my dad roars. "Salvatore, you get the hell out of my house!"

"If he leaves then I am going with him."

My mother comes to stand in between the two men, as Damon has stepped protectively in front of me.

"Elena, honey, please," she says. "Let's all go downstairs and calm down."

"Good plan," Damon agrees, buttoning up his brown uniform jacket.

"No," I shake my head, tugging on his arm and tangling our fingers together. "It's about time they learned that if they chase you away, they'll be doing the same to me."

"Elena –" Damon protests but I level him with a glare and he backs down because he knows if he doesn't, he'll be sleeping alone tonight. He nods his head and shrugs at my parents, smiling guiltily. "Sorry, lady gets what she wants."

"Daddy, I love him."

"You're only eighteen."

"And you were seventeen when you married Mom. And if you want me to dance with you at my wedding, you're going to have to give us your blessing."

I cock a brow, daring him to challenge me but then he does something I don't expect.

He laughs.

"You've always had spunk, baby." My dad's still angry, but it seems I've finally gotten through to him. "Are you absolutely sure this is what you want? You want _him_?"

"More than anything," I answer immediately, and I feel Damon's hand squeeze mine. "I wouldn't have said yes to his proposal if I didn't. And with what's happening around the world, love's too important."

Dad gives a slow nod of understanding taking my mom's hand and walking out the door, but not before pointing it and ordering to, "Keep it open."

I roll my eyes, looking to Damon when they walk around the banister and down the staircase. He hasn't taken his focus off of me since I announced we're engaged. "What are you looking at?" I ask, smiling and raising to the balls of my feet and graze my lips along his.

"It's you and me now. Your pops nearly blew a fuse …you didn't have to stand up for me, Elena," he says. "He's probably gonna find me and bump me off in my sleep."

"I was standing up for _us_," I counter, humming as he plays with my hair.

"Us." His eyes light up as he repeats me. "I gotta say," he practically sings, giving me a lopsided smile and nipping at my ear. "I _like_ it."

"Yeah, well," I stroke his cheek. "You stole my heart…I figured it was only right that I steal your name."

"That torch I've been carrying since the day I met you is just burnin' brighter and brighter, doll." He leans into my touch, closing his eyes and saying sincerely. "And I cannot _wait_ to make you mine."

"You have me forever," I tell him fiercely, and the tone makes him open them again. I'm grateful he's holding onto me. "If anything I can't wait to make you _mine_."

"Elena, I'm already yours," he tells me fervently.

He kisses me fiercely, his tongue searching for entrance to my mouth and I immediately grant it. When we pull away for breath, he rests his forehead against mine like he so often does, his blue eyes swimming with tears, but I know they're from happiness. No matter what happens with my father, this war, anything. He won't let me drown. He is my life raft, my savior, and will forever be.

Kissing me once more with a soft, sweet kiss Damon whispers, "And I'll be yours, _always_."

* * *

_**AN: Thank you so much for reading, & please review! ~Kate**_


End file.
